Chasina
"Chas" redirects here. For the KateModern character "Chaz", see Charlie. | trait = + | birthday = | placeoforigin = Australia | relationships = Mitch Evans (Boyfriend) | email = chas_sings@hotmail.com | phone = (+61419317446) | lg15 = 10287 | youtube = 0TheLast0 | facebook = 1285467984 Chas Wilson | twitter = chas_sings | revver = | myspace = | forum-posts = | actor = Catherine Williams | first = LG15: The Last - Pilot | last = Alone | series = LAST }} Chasina "Chas" Wilson is the main character in the LG15: The Last video series. After leaving school, her main aim was to become a Nurse, but bad HSC (High School Certificate) results made her turn to alcohol and drugs. Since then, she has managed to get and stay clean. She began dating Mitch in January 2008, and they mutually ended their relationship in July 2009. Background On a Mission Prior to his capture by the Order, Jonas supposedly sent Chas an email informing her that she is trait positive, along with documents to back up his claims. Chas is immediately distressed by this, but Mitch dismisses her fears as one of her many over-reactions. After fully reviewing the contents of the email, Chas sets out to locate the other girls mentioned and see what they know. As she leaves, Mitch tries to persuade her that there is nothing going on, but to no avail. Chasina convinces him to accompany her, and she asks the community for help tracking down the trait positive girls that Jonas had given her information on. After making the video, she destroyed her cellphone. She and Mitch stay on the move, and stop by a beach where Mitch manages to find a place to stay. While reading the paper, Chas discovers that Chloe is dead, confirming her suspicions and making her upset with Mitch for telling Toni to stay home. She becomes more upset when she sees a video posted on YouTube by a guy named Bray who believes she is crazy and mocks Mitch and her. He tells them to meet him at the Pymble Pub if they are looking for a fight, and Chas drags Mitch there with the intent of beating the crap out of him. However, before the fight can escalate, Bray is shot in the shoulder by Chas's Watcher, and they are forced to run for safety. Chas turns her attention back to finding Jayde, whom they discovered was no longer residing at her registered address, but was scheduled to meet a Dr. Reynolds in Sydney later that week. Chas, Mitch, and Bray went to the hospital and found Jayde just as she was about to enter a room alone with a man in a black suit. Treading Lightly In a live chat the next day, Chas was told by the members of the community that this man was a Shadow, and that he was the bodyguards of the Elders. Chas is overwhelmed by the wealth of information that was thrown at her and the seriousness of their situation and broke down into tears. Jayde arrived and comforted her, and promised to tell her everything she knows about the Order and what they are doing. Over the course of the next week, Chas and the others get used to their living situation, and Chas confirms that she and Mitch are, in fact, dating. She also clarifies that she used her research on her failed nursing career to treat Bray's bullet wound, and causes a much needed distraction at the dinner table by checking Bray's progress. As they plan their next move, they are contacted by Leigh, who tells them that she has no interested in getting involved. Chas is taken aback, annoyed at her for not believing them despite watching the videos. They decide to go to Leigh instead, and Chas drives the others halfway to Leigh's place of residence. On the way, however, she and Mitch get into a heated argument over the directions, causing Chas to lash out and tear up the street map. They continue to fight the rest of the way there, and Chas only gets more frustrated when Leigh agrees to go with them after expressing an interest in Mitch. Over the next few days, Chas remains angry at Mitch, which causes the whole house to become very tense. However, she soon realizes that Mitch has no interest in Leigh, and manages to forgive him. She remains hostile towards Leigh and the others, however, and lashes out at Leigh when the group discovers that she has still been using her cellphone. To her distress, the police arrive at the house, and Chas believes that they have come to arrest her for stealing a car. However, Jayde tells her that they are, in fact, members of the Order, and they flee the house. Feeding the Fire Unlike the others, Chas is excited by the action, but feels that the others are unappreciated of what she has done for them. She toys with the idea of getting revenge before deciding to steal a boat in order to get to one of Jayde's old hideouts instead. Jayde and Chas take the opportunity to bond the following day, and Chas becomes furious when Jayde tells her that Toni and Bray kissed. Chas and Jayde badmouth Toni, and Chas encourages the community to give their input on what Jayde should do. The next day, Chas began posting mean comments about Bray and Toni on Twitter, further inflaming the situation. Following this confrontation, Chas's Facebook and Twitter accounts were disabled, and her profile picture on LG15.com was replaced with a picture of Sibylla Weave, a mysterious entity working on the side of the Order. In footage posted by Sibylla, Chas is shown celebrating Leigh's birthday with the others, and gets drunk in the process. In her stupor, she forgives Leigh for flirting with Mitch. Chas is still drunk when Leigh receives a tape sent to them by Erica, who had found a message from Sibylla Weave implying that there is a mole inside the house. When the group gets out of the house, Chas expresses that she thinks Bray is the traitor. When they return, Bray discovers a camera hidden in the living room, and the group then proceeds to tear the house apart looking for cameras. All of the cameras inside the house are destroyed except for a couple in Leigh's bedroom. Believing all have been found, Leigh goes to bed, only to be scared awake by Chas. Frightened, Leigh knocks her on the floor, and, figuring out what had happened, she laughs and goes to tell the others. Chas gets up and walks over to Leigh's computer, which has a camera inside, and tells the people watching them that it will be the last time they see them, and slams the screen closed. The outdoor camera watches as the group leaves their hideout. Afterwards, Chas goes onto the boards at LG15.com, angry and confused that fans didn't tell them they were being watched. Her tune quickly changed when she was informed that Sibylla, who was responsible for the cameras, has been pretending to be members of the community in message exchanges. She is also thrown by the discovery that the couple in the video are Leigh's biological parents, and Chas asks everyone to keep the info from the others until she can break the news to Leigh first, going as far as asking one member to delete a Twitter message he had sent Leigh. Irrational (and Rational) Fears The group resurfaces somewhere in the Australian Outback, and Toni complains that she can't get a good night sleep in the tent they share because Chas steals all of the blankets, among other reasons. The next night, however, Chas is awake at night keeping watch by the campfire. She becomes increasingly paranoid that someone is watching her, and goes as far as threatening her theoretical stalker with an aluminum baseball bat. In the process, she drops the camera and breaks the night vision light on it, and she isn't able to see the figure watching her in the distance. Defeated, Chas returns to the tent, only to become flustered by Mitch, who is talking in his sleep. The next day, after destroying the remaining camera that were found in the previous hideout, Chas tells Leigh that the couple on the tape are her parents. Leigh freaks out, and Chas is eventually able to calm her down. During the aftermath, Jayde figures out that Leigh's diabetes medication is actually Epogen, and Chas proposes that they strike back at the Order using the blueprints they obtained earlier. After the meeting, Chas confronts Mitch about his relationship with Toni and accuses him of cheating on her. He calms her down and assures her that nothing is going on between them and that she is the only one for him, and they seem to reconcile. Later that night, the group has a fire, and Chas shows off her musical skills to the rest of the group. After everyone falls asleep, Order Agents attack the camp and Chas takes part in the struggle against them, but is unable to stop them from taking Toni and Leigh. Chas is traumatized by the assault, and is unwilling to risk her life anymore against the Order, even to save Toni and Leigh. Chas breaks down into tears, and Mitch and Bray accompany her to the train station. Revelations On the way there, Mitch makes the decision to join Bray in his quest to save the girls, and Chas is upset at his decision, and states that Toni deserves no better than to die at the hands of the Order. Bray becomes angry, and Mitch makes it clear that he won't be accompanying her back home. The two effectively end their relationship, and Chas boards the train alone. After returning to Sydney, Chas visits the harbor to think about her decision, and she realizes that all she really wants is to be with Mitch, even if that means risking her life to save Toni. She makes preparations to find him using a stolen boat, but instead runs into Jayde later at the docks. Jayde predicted Chas would eventually show up there, and claims to have realized the selfishness of her actions as well. However, Jayde turns Chas over to Hera as part of a deal to ensure the safety of herself and her mother, but Deacon Cooper is killed after Jayde reveals she has no idea where Chloe Murray really is. Chas is dragged down to the Ceremony Hall a while later alongside Leigh and Toni, and watches helplessly and restrained as Leigh is prepared to undergo the ceremony. At this point, Mitch enters, appearing to have been captured by the guards, and Chas manages to break free and rushes over to him, apologizing for her actions and telling him that she loved him. However, once she sees that Mitch is not restrained, she backs away to the guard that was restraining her, realizing that he was Sibylla's spy. Extremely upset, Chas openly condemns what Mitch has done, and in response he tells her that he's done all of this for her. He says goodbye, and prepares to prove himself to the Elder by murdering Bray. However, he stabs Toni instead, and in the ensuing chaos, Chas and Bray are able to escape the building. Exhausted and emotionally damaged, Chas clings to a fence outside the Sydney Opera House and cries, reliving and reviewing her relationship with the man that betrayed her. Etymology Chasina has no historical derivative, but the nickname, Chas, is a diminutive of Charles, both of which are masculine. Charles comes from the Germanic name Karl, which was derived from a Germanic word which meant "man". However, an alternative theory states that it is derived from the common Germanic element heri meaning "army, warrior."http://www.behindthename.com/name/chas See also *Theories about Chasina References